Tukang Pulsa
by oniks
Summary: "AYAYAYAY! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENOLAK AJAKANMU ITU WAHAI PANGERAN KU!" ―a KaiHun fict;boyslove;RnR? thankchu


a KaiHun fict (again) if dont like close your tab baby, tq

―

Happy Reading

―

Oh Sehun

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di dalam kelas bahkan beberapa murid kelas sebelah juga mengenal sosok siswa ini, ya Sehun cukup terkenal. Ia dikenal oleh teman – teman dikelasnya atau murid lainnya bukan karena pretasi atau kenakalannya, ia dikenal karena di asalah satu – satunya murid yang membuka usaha dikelas yaitu menjual pulsa. Ya iya dikenal sebagai Sehun si agen pulsa.

Sehun selalu sibuk melayani para konsumennya yang hampir seluruhnya para murid dikelas atau bahkan kakak kelasnya untuk melakukan transfer pulsa, ia melakukan kegiatan itu hanya saat jam istirahat. Jika jam pelajaran berlangsung ia tidak mau melayani mereka, karena katanya ia tak mau terganggu saat jam pelajaran.

Sehun memang bukan terlalu pintar dalam bidang akademik tapi ia selalu bisa mencari untung dalam menjalankan bisnisnya, hehehe dompetnya juga selalu tebal karena setiap hari ada saja para murid ataupun guru – guru yang membeli pulsa dari dirinya.

"Hey Sehun cepat mana pulsaku!"

Siswi yang tengah mengemil snack itu terus mendesak Sehun agar cepat mentrasfer pulsanya.

"Sabarlah Hyeri, tidak kah kau lihat ini masih banyak lagi yang belum ku isi pulsanya, ck bersabarlah sedikit!"

Sehun berbicara masih dengan fokus menekan tombol – tombol angka dilayar ponselnya.

"Tapi aku sudah memberikan uangku"

Sehun mendongak menatap Hyeri, "Heh mereka juga sudah memberi duitnya jauh sebelum kau memberi duit padaku!"

"Huh awas saja kalau lima menit lagi pulsaku belum masuk, aku congkel matamu!"

"Dasar nenek lampir!"

Sehun ngedumel masih terus fokus pada secarik kertas yang berisi nomor –nomor ponsel milik temannya dan juga ponselnya untuk melakukan transaksi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Ia menguap sedikit dan melirik jam dinding yang terletak didepan kelas, "Huh masih ada lima belas menit lagi waktu istirahat"

Baru saja Sehun melangkah keluar dari kelas, seorang siswa menghampirinya.

"Kau Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya aku Sehun, ada apa?"

"Kau dipanggil ke ruang BK"

Hah. Sehun melongo, mendengar ucapan dari siswa yang tadi ada didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, jika kau bertanya ada apa datang saja kesana"

Seakan membaca pikiran Sehun, siswa tersebut langsung melenggang meninggalkan Sehun yang masih jantungan karena dipanggil ke ruangan konseling. Pasalnya ruang konseling merupakan hal utama yang paling dihindari semua siswa disekolah ini.

"Duh mati aku mati. Apa aku berbuat salah pada Mrs. Hwang? Tuhan selamatkan aku"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan telinganya sudah cukup memerah, tanda ia gugup dicampur takut, setelah menghela nafas panjang ia merileks kan pikirannya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang BK.

Berulang kali Sehun mengusap kedua tangannya tak lupa pula ia panjatkan doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa agar ia bisa selamat.

"Dasar idiot"

Sehun membuka matanya ia menatap kearah samping dimana siswa yang cukup nakal disekolah ini berdiri disampingnya sambil memandangi dirinya.

U –Uh itu Kim Jongin, pangeran impian Sehun. Pipi Sehun samar – samar memerah saat ia sadar Jongin berada disampingnya dan memandang kearah dirinya. Ahhhh~

Bunyi suara pintu ditutup yang cukup keras membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget ia mengelus dadanya, pasti ulah Jongin tadi. Anak itu masuk ruang BK, pasti karena kelakuannya, pikir Sehun.

Klek

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan, ia bisa melihat Mrs. Hwang yang sebagai bimbingan konseling tengah berbicara pada Jongin. Aneh seharusnya jika dimarahi oleh guru Bk itu biasanya para siswa atau siswi akan menunduk namun tidak bagi Jongin ia malah terang –terangan menatap Mrs. Hwang.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihat ke–manly–an pangerannya.

"Oh Sehun mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"

Sehun terkaget mendengar suara yang terlontar dari mulut wanita yang tengah duduk dibelakang meja itu berbicara padanya.

"I –iya Mrs"

Sehun menggangguk kikuk dengan taku –takut ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menyeret kursi yang berada disebelah Jongin.

ADSGDHSFGEHFJ JONGIN ITEM DEKIL KENAPA LO GANTENG. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk sesekali ia menatap garis rahang Jongin yang begitu sempurna. Dengan rambut acak –acakannya juga seragamnya yang dikeluarkan membuat kesan bad boy untuk seorang Kim Jongin namun itu terlihat berkali – kali lipat tampak begitu mengagumkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun tidak mendengar Mrs. Hwang yang mengoceh didepannya karena wanita itu masih sibuk memberi arahan pada Jongin. Ia sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat antara duduk diruang Bk juga duduk disamping sang pangeran impiannya.

Suara kursi bergeser membuat Sehun sedikit mendongakan wajahnya, ia melihat Jongin yang sudah keluar dari ruangan konseling, itu artinya tinggal dirinya dan Mrs. Hwang berdua diruangan ini. Mati kau Sehun.

"Hey Sehun"

"Y –Ya Mrs"

Sehun begitu gugup mendengar suara dari Mrs. Hwang.

"Kau masih melakukan bisnis pulsamu itu?"

O –oh tamatlah riwayatmu Sehun.

"Kau tahu tidak peraturan disekolah ini?"

Sehun mengangguk masih dengan kegugupannya. Disekolah ini memang tidak diperbolehkan murid - muridnya untuk buka usaha, tapi kan usaha Sehun disini sedikit membantu kalian. Huh.

"Kau melakukan bisnis mu itu disaat jam pelajaran juga?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng, "Aku tidak menerima saat mereka memintaku untuk mengisikan pulsa milik mereka saat jam pelajaran, karena itu mengganggu Mrs. Aku hanya melakukan tu disaat jam istirahat saja"

Mrs. Hwang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Oh Tuhan ternyata senyum guru yang paling ditakuti seantero siswa memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan, tapi masih tetap menawan Kim Jongin –ku. Kkk batin Sehun.

Sehun menatap secarik kertas yang berada didepannya ia menatap kearah Mrs. Hwang dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

"Aku memintamu kesini bukan untuk memasukkan kau ke buku hitam tenang saja, aku memintamu untuk mengisikan pulsaku"

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya kebawah mendengar kalimat dari guru BK dihadapannya, dengan segera Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kertas yang berisi nomor gurunya itu.

Huft, berutung kau Sehun. Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Setelah berpamitan pada Mrs. Hwang, Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Grep

Sehun kembali terlonjak kaget saat tangannya ditarik, ia merintih kesakitan saat punggungnya menubruk dinding.

"Apa hobimu memandangi wajah orang huh?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat helaan nafas menyapu sekitar wajahnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya begitu terkejutnya saat melihat wajah Jongin yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya.

Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahnya. Oh Tuhan ingatkan Sehun bagaimana caranya bernafas sekarang, sungguh tatapan Jongin membuat ia lupa cara mengambil oksigen dengan benar.

Beruntung bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan semua siswa sudah kembali masuk kedalam masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengikuti kembali pelajaran yang dimulai. Posisi intim mereka berdua tak ada yang melihat karena Jongin menariknya disamping ruangan konseling.

Sehun yakin Jongin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat, pemuda tan itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun ia mencari sesuatu di saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

Jongin kembali mendekat ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang masih setia digenggam Sehun, ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat dikertas itu.

"Julurkan lidahmu"

Entah karena terhipnotis ole wajah Jongin tau apa Sehun menurut saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

PLAK

Masih dengan diatas ambang kesadaran Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin menepuk dahinya hingga kertas yang tadi ditangan Jongin menempel di keningnya karena tadi diberi liur dari lidah Sehun yang terjulur seperti anak anjing, ew.

Sehun masih diam ditempat, membuat Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Dengan gaya angkuhnya ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menarik kertas yang tertempel di keningnya, ia melirik kearah dimana Jongin tadi berjalan. Ia berulang kali menepuk dadanya dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya mengingat wajah Jongin yang berkali –kali lipat begitu tampan saat dari dekat. Apalagi suara sexy nya tadi, aah Sehun ingin melayang.

"Hey kau bolos dari pelajaran?!"

Sehun melirik kearah kiri dimana terdapat seorang guru dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya, dengan segera Sehun berlari ke kelasnya melihat tatapan tajam dari guru itu.

.

Beruntung guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas Sehun tidak hadir hingga Sehun tak perlu repot – repot untuk mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang yang akan membuat telinga Sehun panas.

Ia membuka kertas yang tadi digenggamnya.

_+8201xxxxxxxx_

_Jongin._

What the. Ini nomor ponsel Jongin? Tapi untuk apa?

Masih dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya Sehun kembali membaca kalimat yang tertera disana.

_Aku dengar kau Oh Sehun si agen pengisi pulsa, aku harap kau bisa mentransfer pulsa ke nomor aku itu._

Sehun tak henti –hentinya tersenyum membaca kalimat itu, matanya tak senngaja melihat ada kalimat lagi dibawahnya.

_Soal bayarannya tunggu saja aku nanti dibelakang sekolah sepulang nanti manis._

Sehun kini sudah melompat –lompat ditempat duduknya, aah Sehun jadi tak sabar untuk cepat – cepat bel pulang sekolah.

.

.

Sudah lima menit Sehun menunggu Jongin dibelakang sekolah, sedari tadi dikelas Sehun tak henti – hentinya memandangi jam dinding dan menghitung waktu bel saat pelajaran berlangsung pun ia tak fokus.

"Menunggu lama?"

Sebuah suara yang ditunggu Sehun sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga. Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang ditunggunya itu. Posisi Sehun disini duduk dan orang itu berdiri tepat didepan Sehun.

"Tidak kok" –aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kulitku hitam sepertimu pun aku tetap menunggumu. Sambung Sehun yang sangat berlebihan dalam hati.

Deg

Oh God apalagi ini.

Sehun berulang kali mengedipkan matanya melihat Jongin yang meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kirinya, mengurung tubuhnya.

"Soal bayaran tadi aku tak ada uang"

Susah payah Sehun membuka mulutnya agar dapat berbicara, " La –lalu?"

Jongin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas, ia menatap wajah indah Sehun dengan teliti, "Bagaimana aku memberimu sebuah penawaran?"

Sehun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Minggu ini aku akan mengajakmu kencan untuk membayar pulsaku tadi, manis. Dan aku tidak menolak penawaran"

Cup

Telinga Sehun memerah karena Jongin berbisik tepat ditelinga kanannya dengan suara yang begitu rendah ditambah lagi lelaki tan itu memberikan kecupan pada daun telinganya.

Sehun langsung merosot ke tanah setelah Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian di belakang sekolah. Ia sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Sehun tersenyum dan meninju – ninju udara kosong diatasnya seolah memenangkan sebuah lotre yang hadiahnya begitu besar oh man ini bahkan lebih hebat dari lotre!

"AYAYAYAY! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENOLAK AJAKANMU ITU WAHAI PANGERAN KU!"

Persetan dengan tukang pulsa toh akhirnya ia bisa berkencan dengan pangeran hitamnya! Ah hari yang baik sedang menunggumu nanti Princess Sehunnie.

.

Fin

.

* * *

><p>oke gue ngakak setelah baca ulang fict diatas, maaf atas keabsurdan ini.<p>

review lah kalo berkenan


End file.
